1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to encapsulants for use in window assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymeric encapsulants for window assemblies, such as those used on vehicles, are generally known in the art. Generally, window assemblies include a transparent pane, commonly made from glass. A ceramic frit is typically disposed about a perimeter of the transparent pane by methods commonly known in the art, like printing the ceramic frit on the transparent pane. The polymeric encapsulant is bonded to the perimeter of the transparent pane. The encapsulant can be bonded to one, two, or three surfaces of the transparent pane, and is typically bonded to the transparent pane via a primer. Said differently, the encapsulant bonds to the primer, which is bonded to the transparent pane, thereby bonding the encapsulant to the transparent pane.
Generally, the encapsulants can be either a thermosetting material or a thermoplastic material. Exemplary thermosetting materials include, for example, a reaction injection molded (RIM) material, while exemplary thermoplastic material include materials such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) or thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs).
In certain applications, the polymeric encapsulant is applied in two separate applications steps with two separate polymeric materials, and therein forms a two-shot encapsulant having a first encapsulation layer and a second encapsulation layer such that the first encapsulation layer is between the transparent pane and the second encapsulation layer. While such window assemblies including two-shot encapsulants are generally suitable for their intended purpose, these window assemblies do suffer from a variety of known deficiencies, including water leakage between the transparent pane, with or without the primer, and the first encapsulation layer.